


Rescuing

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Banter, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rescue, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, for once, it isn't me who needs rescuing." Reno declared brightly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescuing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "For once, it isn't me who needs rescuing."

"Well, for once, it isn't me who needs rescuing." Reno declared brightly, peering over the edge of the cliff at his partner. Rude growled something intelligible and Reno's smile brightened. "What's that, partner? I couldn't quite hear."

The sunglasses masked his expressions well, but Reno still knew that the other man was glaring mightily at him. And, far below, he could see Tseng and Elena getting into position with the net launchers. It wasn't like Reno – wiry though he was – could have pulled the hulking man up the sheer rock wall. The safety net was really his best bet, after all, but in the meantime there was no harm in a little friendly teasing.

"You know, I don't think I'm going to rescue you until you start showing me the respect I deserve," Reno called down thoughtfully.

He thought he could actually _hear_ Rude grinding his teeth.

"I apologize for calling you a flame-headed freak of nature yesterday," Rude growled.

"And…" Reno prompted.

"And for filling your toothpaste with chili powder this morning." Rude added.

Reno frowned. That had been especially cruel given how hard it was for him to wake up. He usually went about his morning routine with his eyes closed, and Rude knew that very well. Of course, the only reason Rude had done it in the first place was because he ordered only a peperoni and olive pizza last night, instead of a habanero and bell pepper one for Rude too.

"And…" he prompted again, seeing that the others were completely set up.

Rude glared all the harder, but suddenly his expression changed. He glanced down and then quickly let go, landing safely in the net.

oOo

When the others flew back to the top of the cliff to pick Reno up, he clambered into the helicopter next to his partner. Knowing better than to try to speak over the chopper's noise (Reno had embarrassed himself enough that way) Rude simply mouthed, 'I'll make you pay for that, _tonight_.'

Reno took one look at his lover's face and tried not to gulp. Maybe he _would_ be the one in need of rescuing before the night was out.


End file.
